


don't worry

by gaara_of_the_desert



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaara_of_the_desert/pseuds/gaara_of_the_desert
Summary: komaeda can't sleep and is in need of comfort
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 81





	don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> dhhdbe this was a stress relief and i wrote this at 12 am and i was tired

numb, cold and pained.

komaeda's body felt heavy. he lay limp on his bed, eyes half-lidded. he couldn't sleep at all due to his constant nightmares ever since he came to the island. the hallucinations he would see in the dark would haunt him. he quietly sobs and grips his blanket tightly.

hinata. he probably thinks im a freak. he probably thinks im gross and that i should go away.

these thoughts clouded komaeda's head, causing him to cry louder. he screams in pain trying to wake up one of the ultimates, to try to get someone to help a scum like him, but to no avail. he stopped crying for a moment. his throat became sore and he became tired. very tired. his eyes began closing, but he desperately tried to prevent it. he was scared, scared of the nightmares.

"ah! hm..?"

a footstep startled komaeda. komaeda stared at his door. his eyes looked dead and empty. he assumed it was just another hallucination or something, but as it got clearer to him, he began seeing a certain someone standing there. komaeda couldn't tell if it was just a weird dream or what, but he was too tired to do anything.

"if you want.. to just kill me, go ahead. dont just stand there.."

there was no response. the figure got closer and closer until it was crouching right next to komaeda's bed. a soft hand caressed komaeda's cheek and komaeda seemed to melt into it.

"it's ok. you don't need to worry."

and with that being said, komaeda quickly passed out. a smile had formed on his face. something he hasn't done in a while.


End file.
